Потому что я разбираюсь в настоящих друзьях
by Elle Zee
Summary: Драко проводит страдальческое лето в родовом поместье в окружении учебников, сочинений, распорядка дня и нотаций любящего папаши.  Неожиданный визит Теодора говорит сам за себя.


**Автор**: ElleZee

**Персонажи**: ДМ, ТН.

**Disclaimer**: The characters and their settings belong to J.K. Rowling, blessed she is :)

**Содержание:** Драко проводит страдальческое лето в родовом поместье в окружении учебников, сочинений, распорядка дня и нотаций любящего папаши. Неожиданный визит Теодора говорит сам за себя.

**Примечание**: Если ты, дорогой читатель, каким-то образом нашел время прочитать мой fanfic, будь так любезен, удели, пожалуйста, ещё одну минуту на review!

Давно по-русски не писала, так что не сердчайте. Уже начинаю думать по-английски.

**Потому что я разбираюсь в настоящих друзьях**

Драко раздраженно захлопнул учебник по трансфигурации и вскочил из-за стола. С ненавистью осмотрев свою просторную спальню, он со злости пихнул кресло в котором сидел ещё минуту назад. Шагнув к окну, он одним резким движением руки откинул развивающиеся от лёгкого ветра бархатные, изумрудного цвета шторы и с ногами уселся на подоконнике. Прежде чем приступить к очередным бесцельным наблюдениям за задним двором, он бросил презрительный взгляд на письменный стол. Порядком надоевший ему учебник трансфигурации теперь валялся на трижды переписанном и наконец-то законченным сочинении о свойствах полыни в приготовлении противоядий, а его излюбленная Светозаристая рука была уныло похоронена под грудой мелко исписанных черновиков. Воззирая на возлежащий перед ним пейзаж, Драко с отвращением чувствовал себя грязнокровной заучкой Грейнджер. Ну в общем-то, этого его отец и добивался, когда составил своему холёному сыночку этот идиотский распорядок дня в первый же вечер летних каникул.

"Что ты себе вообще позволяешь? Я не позволю тебе позорить наш благородный род! Почему мы с твоей матерью должны краснеть?" - беспощадно шипел на Драко отец в тот злополучный вечер, придерживая двумя пальцами табель сына. Отпрысок стоял напротив с поникшим лицом., даже не пытаясь сопротивляться - во всяком случае, такая тактика отлично срабатывала вот уже три года подряд. Кому же знать что в четвёртый раз Люциус Малфой соизволит изменить воспитательный подход к сыну?

"Не можешь ответить? Что ж, я обсужу эту проблему с матерью."

Драко открыл было рот, но сразу же закрыл его в надежде что мать сумеет смягчить приговор. В принципе, у неё немного получилось - время утреннего подъёма было чудом перенесено на восемь-сорок пять, милостливо позволяя сыну понежиться в постели "лишние" полчаса. Но последствия его неуспеваемости ("непоспеваемости за грязнокровками, скорее", как выразился про себя Драко) не были заметены за двери, и теперь это несчастное расписание красовалось на стене вот уже полтора месяца. Драко сплюнул со злости из окна. И это происходило с ним, избалованным и единственным наследником?

** 8:45 Подъём. Утренний туалет.**

** 9:15 Завтрак.**

Драко самодовольно хмыкнул. _Утренний туалет _не занимал у него полчаса. Ну от силы минут десять. Это давало ему ещё минут двадцать поспать.

**9:40 Выполнение домашнего задания. **

** 12:45 Обед.**

** 13:15 Чтение.**

** 14:00 Свободное время. **

** 14:30 Уроки французского/ Фортепиано по воскресеньям и средам.**

** 16:00 Чай. **("Давлюсь я вашим печеньем!")

** 16:30 Латынь/ Греческий по вторникам и четвергам.**

** 17:45 Прогулка. **("Ага. Скорее - выгул домашнего питомца...")

** 18:30 Ужин.**

** 19:15 Полёты на метле - на территории поместья!**

** 20:00 Выполнение домашнего задания/ Свободное время в воскресенье.**

** 22:00 Свободное время. **("...до 8:45 утра! Дожился...")

Ну иногда - очень редко, правда - Малфоям приходилось изменять расписание. Один раз за всё лето Драко удалось уехать из поместья на день рождения Забини. Дома у Блейза он провёл буквально пол-вечеринки умоляя мамашу именниника пригласить его в гости на неделю. К сожалению, у Миссис Забини появился новый хахаль, поэтому она призналась, что сама хотела отослать сыночка в Аргентину к сестре на месяц. Драко не стал упрашивать её отправить Блейза к нему в поместье вместо Южной Америки. Ещё чего не хватало - учить Забини французскому или читать учебники в его присутствии! Да его пятый год в Хогвартсе будет разрушен! Блейз его неприменно осрамит.

А ещё - Панси приезжала навестить его две недели назад. Полвечера накануне её приезда Драко бегал за отцом, упрашивая его сделать исключение "только на один денёчек". Что ж, Нарцисса наконец-то не выдержала и напомнила мужу какого это быть пятнадцатилетним мальчиком.

Короче, остаток вечера Драко продолжал бегать по особняку, теперь уже с иной целью - спрятать все учебники и сочинения подальше от своей комнаты. Засовывая книги во всевозможные места, он тайно надеялся "купить" себе ещё один день без домашнего задания - возможно, ему просто не "удасться" найти все свои школьные принадлежности на следуйщий день. В тот счастливый момент он совершенно забыл, что у отца была палочка. А также что отец владел Призывным Заклятием в совершенстве. Мечтать не вредно, в принципе...

Когда в тот вечер Драко наконец угомонился и переоделся в пижаму, то часы в его спальне уже показывали начало первого. Сладко потянувшись в постели, он внезапно замер. Мерлиновы панталоны, надо же придумать чем он занимался целый месяц! У Панси точно будет что ему понарассказывать. Недовольно почесав затылок, он сел в кровати. Мда. Не может же он каждый вечер врезаться в магловские вертолёты на своём Нимбусе. Интересно, она ещё помнит эту историю с первого курса? Если нет, то можно использовать её как запасной вариант. Одним словом, уснуть он смог только час спустя, удовлетворившись путешествием в Альпы и стычкой с горными грандилоу.

А сейчас Драко снова занял боевую позицию на просторном подоконнике, в любое мнгновение готовый к вербальному нападению папаши. Судя по настенным часам, было 10:15 утра, и Драко должен был находиться в самом разгаре домашнего задания. Самое ужасное, отца не волновало что сын уже пару недель назад всё закончил. Когда отпрысок нагло поинтерисовался, зачем ему вообще образование, ведь Тёмному Лорду такие мелочи не потребуются, Малфой-старший в ответ грозно сверкнул глазами и заявил, что остолопы Тёмному Лорду точно не потребуются. И добавил, что повторение - мать учения. Ах да, и ещё не забыл напомнить, что пока Хогвартс в руках этого чокнутого маглофила Дамблдора, у Драко есть с кем посоперничать на паралели. Малфой-младший сильно подозревал, что отец намекал на эту выскочку-отличницу Грейнджер. И вообще, Люциус пригрозил сыну, что бы тот домой не возвращался следующим летом хотя бы без девяти С.О.В.. Драко аж присел! Это ж по всем предметам! Он-то надеялся, что возвращение лорда Волдеморта благоприятно воздействует на настроение отца. Как бы ни так. Люциус, наоборот, посерьёзнел и даже стал раздражительнее. Драко мог поклясться, что иногда слышал как его мать плачет по вечерам.

Поджав губы, мальчик закрыл глаза. Немного остыв, он нехотя признался самому себе что соскучился за этой идиотской школой. Там хотя бы был какой-то экшн. А здесь... Тюрьма. Разве что дементоров не хватает. Тут Драко поёжился - он вспомнил что рассказывал отец вчера за ужином про Поттера. Вроде как его дисциплинарное слушание было назначено на сегодня. Вот и здорово, пусть его исключат. Надоел уже этот уродец. Хотя нападение дементоров - это серьёзно. Если это, конечно, не очередной плод Поттеровского больного воображения. Отец утверждал, что Тёмный лорд пока ещё не переманил стражей Азкабана на свою сторону. Следовательно, они ещё подчинены Министерству. Только зачем Министерству Магии травить Поттера дементорами? Выходит, это маленькое приключение Поттеру действительно приснилось.

Тут Драко с удовольствием открыл глаза. Всё, Поттеру - конец. Радостно спрыгнув с подоконника, он направился обратно к письменному столу, одним движением срывая со стены несчастное расписание. Эйфорически представляя расстроенные физиономии Уизли и этой грязнокровки, он, сам того не замечая, подхватил учебник по истории магии с груды книг на столе. Да эти двое в жизни не вернутся в школу без Поттера. Тогда он, Король Драко Малфой Первый и Неповторимый, будет равноправно царить в Хогвартсе уже через две недели. К тому же, Профессор Снейп, старый друг отца, замолвил словечко перед Дамблдором, так что Драко с нетерпением ожидал сову из Хогвартса. Ну и значок старосты с ней, разумеется. Довольно ухмыляясь, он открыл учебник на главе о сопротивлении революции Гриндевальдаи погрузился в чтение.

Как только Драко закончил читать об использовании Исчезающих Шкафов в качестве спасения от яростных бунтовщиков, раздался негромкий стук в дверь. Драко недовольно поднял глаза - глава оказалась на редкость интересной - и раздраженно буркнул:

"Да?"

Дверь медленно распахнулась и перед взором Малфоя предстал худощавый, невысокий паренёк с коротко постриженными тёмными волосами. Его большие карие глаза выражали глубокую безразличность, а тонкие губы были скривлены в слегка презрительной усмешке.

"Нотт!" - удивлённо поприветствовал одноклассника Драко, поднимаясь из кресла и торопливо кидая учебник истории на пол названием вниз.

"Привет, Малфой," - бросил Теодор, быстро окидывая взглядом комнату. "Мой отец только что прибыл на совещание. Ну и я с ним - этим утром он предложил мне пойти к тебе в гости. Рановато мы явились, правда - твой отец ещё не вернулся из Министерства. Так как поживает домашнее задание?" - насмешливо поинтерисовался он, указывая подбородком на груды исписанного пергамента, возвышаещиеся на столе.

Драко побледнел, но всё же произнёс с достоинством:

"Мне ещё делать нечего кроме уроков, Нотт. Ты сам небось все учебники изгрыз! А это - моя личная переписка с Крамом. "

"Аааа..." - притворно-понимающе протянул Нотт. "Да ладно тебе, Малфой. Нечего стыдиться домашки - вот я уже всё закончил ещё в конце первой недели каникул."

Драко, немного взъерошенный, заметно расслабился и медленно опустился обратно в кресло, ногой отодвигая злополучный учебник подальше от себя. Теодор подошел к столу и неожиданно прыснул. Странно, он почти всегда контролировал свои эмоции. Драко встревоженно приподнял брови.

Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Нотт брезгливо поднял с письменного стола лиловый пергамент и повернулся к Драко:

"А это ещё что такое, Малфой? Тебе Крам ответить соизволил?"

"Нотт, не дури," - стараясь сохранить спокойствие, ответил Драко. "Это письмо прислал мне кое-кто _другой_."

"Кое-кто _другая_, ты имеешь в виду!" - продолжая смеяться, поправил его Теодор. "И судя по почерку - ею оказалась наша дорогуша Панси."

Драко устало вздохнул, удивляясь почему он вообще позволяет Нотту так с ним разговаривать. По-видимому, этот распорядок дня окончательно сбил с него всю спесь за лето.

"Ну хорошо. Панси. А теперь попробуй разобрать что она там нацарапала - не понимаю зачем писать ярко-оранжевыми чернилами на розовом пергаменте."

Нотт поднёс письмо поближе к окну, но через минуту лишь равнодушно пожал плечами и бросил пергамент обратно на стол.

"Видимо она не хотела, что бы кто-то это прочитал. Включая тебя."

"Ты издеваешься, Нотт?" - скривился Драко. "Зачем же она его _мне_ послала?"

Теодор всего лишь повёл плечом ещё раз и подпёр стену спиной, засунув руки в карманы брюк, таким образом оттопыривая углы своего пиджака.

"Скучно как-то этим летом. Домашнее задание я уже давно закончил, а у папы времени нет меня развлекать. Ну разве что таскать меня повсюду." Тут Теодор неожиданно вздохнул и отвёл взгляд на открытое окно. Драко заёрзал в кресле - Нотт никогда (почти никогда) не обсуждал свою семейную ситуацию. Нотт-старший остался вдовцом вот уже более десяти лет назад, и воспитывал единственного сына сам. Быстро соображая, Малфой перевёл разговор в другое русло:

"Ну да, скучноватое лето. Вот год назад - я понимаю. Чемпионат по Квиддичу ведь не каждый месяц проводится в Англии..."

"Ага," - безучастно вставил Нотт. "И не каждый месяц наши отцы подвешивают магглов в воздухе."

Драко фальшиво рассмеялся:

"Ну да! И Тёмный Лорд тоже не каждую неделю возраждается."

Теодор мрачно покосился на Малфоя и внезапно выпалил:

"Моя мать не была бы в восторге. Она, само собой разумеется, была чистокровной волшебницей, но никогда не поддерживала идеологию отца и его друзей."

Драко просто смотрел на одноклассника, успешно сохраняя маску безразличия. А Нотт продолжал, глазами изучая резьбу на ножках письменного стола :

"Отец говорит, что всё равно её любил. А я... я её почти не помню. Мне не было ещё трёх лет, ну когда она..." - тут Теодор осёкся и перевёл взгляд на Малфоя:

"Тебе меня не понять. Вот Поттер, к примеру, может."

"Поттер?" - Драко был рад найти зацепку чтобы поговорить о наболевшем. Он презрительно усмехнулся, скрещивая руки на груди. "Мальчик-Который-Никак-Не-Сдохнет? Знаешь, что этим утром Министр созвал целый Визенгамот чтобы с ним разобраться? Надеюсь, его сегодня вышвырнут со школы. Достал уже."

"Я не понимаю тебя, Малфой. Оставь этого Поттера в покое. Ты с ним сам всегда первый заводишься, а потом ходишь раздраженный целый день. Он тебе жизнь портит, да? Забудь о его существовании, вот он и исчезнет. И вообще, это лишь вопрос времени - вот только Тёмный Лорд приберёт его к рукам..." Теодор мечтательно вздохнул: "... и всех грязнокровок за одно."

"Да. И предателей крови!"

"Уизли будут первыми, можешь не беспокоиться."

В ответ Драко нехорошо улыбнулся, сверкая глазами совсем как отец, и предложил:

"Слушай, Нотт. Поедем вместе в Косой Переулок на следуйщей неделе?"

Нотт повёл плечом:

"Нуу... А ты потащищь этих громил с собой?"

Малфой внезапно поморщился:

"А тебя это смущает, что ли?"

Теодор насмешливо фыркнул:

"Да скорее даже наоборот - забавляет. Что ты в них вообще нашел?"

Драко расширил глаза:

" Ну наши семьи дружат вообще-то." Тут он быстро нашелся: "Знаешь, если у _тебя _нет подходящей компании для времяпровождения, это не даёт тебе право оскорблять тех, кому повезло гораздо больше!"

Нотт хмыкнул:

"Вот как? Если ты считаешь, что Краббу и Гойлу _повезло_, то ты скорее самого себя _оскорбляешь_."

Драко резко поднялся, задыхаясь от возмущения:

"_Я _тебя не заставляю ехать со мной в _их _компании. А у _тебя _нет никакого повода плохо отзываться о моих... друзьях!"

Теодор, скептически усмехаясь, даже не пошелохнулся:

"_Друзьях_? Сделай мне одолжение, Малфой. Что ты понимаешь в _друзьях?"_

"Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, Нотт! И в конце концов, кто бы говорил? Ты сам всегда ходишь _один_, в Большом Зале сидишь _сам_, уроки делаешь _в одиночестве_! Да ты вообще у нас - Слизеринский Отшельник!"

"Ну правильно," - невозмутимо согласился Теодор. "Знаешь почему? Потому что _я _разбираюсь в _настоящих_ друзьях."


End file.
